The effects of alcohol on brain macromolecular metabolism will be determined under chronic conditions and following the development of physical dependence and withdrawal. In order to delineate the effects of one or both cell types, specific studies on neural cells will be designed using neuronal and glial clonal cell lines grown in the presence and absence of ethanol. Specific experiments on the above system will measure in vivo and in vitro changes in cytoplasmic and mitochondrial protein synthesis with particular emphasis on ribosomal subunits. Comparisons will be made between the protein synthetic activity of brain ribosomes and liver ribosomes and the capacity to synthesize proteins in different brain regions will also be examined. In addition, amino acid transport and incorporation into protein will be specifically examined in the cultured neural cells. RNA metabolism experiments will measure in vivo labeling of cytoplasmic poly (A) containing RNA, ribosomal RNA of 40S and 60S subunits and mitochondrial RNA. Characterization of mRNA and rRNA will be further achieved by methylation and hybridization experiments. In addition, ethanol effects will be examined on the labeling of cytoplasmic and mitochondrial specific RNA independently with the aid of inhibitors.